You're the Grand One
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: Kurt has transfered to Dalton Boy's Academy where he meets a very interesting person named Blaine. Kurt thinks he may just like Dalton Academy. Slight, implied future Blaine/Kurt


_Okay, so I'm positive I have Kurt almost completely OOC… I don't even need to mention the fact that we don't even know what Blaine is like. But while watching the "Teenage Dream" clip of him and the other boys singing to Kurt, I got the feeling Blaine was being a bit flirty with those looks he kept sending Kurt… I just finished the series today so my characterization—as I've already stated—of Kurt probably isn't that good but I hope it's not bad either._

_This has slight Blaine/Kurt but not full out Blaine/Kurt, I'll hold off on that until I actually see Tuesday's episode. Please read and review! Oh and the song used is _**Hot One **_by _**Shudder to Think **_from the movie _**Velvet Goldmine. **_It's a brilliant movie._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

**

* * *

**

"_This font is for Blaine."_

"This font is for Kurt."

"**This font is for both Blaine and Kurt."**

**

* * *

**

"It's a lot different here than at McKinley." Kurt Hummel stated with only an edge of sarcasm in his voice that caused his new mentor Blaine to raise an eyebrow, a curious look on his face as he shifted through sheet music.

"And how would that be?" Blaine questioned as he sat at the bench in front of the piano, staring over at Kurt as he rested against the side of it.

"For one I have yet to have a slushy thrown in my face… nor have I been serenaded like that—let alone by a group of academy boys at an all boy's school." Kurt replied, not being able to help the small blush as he remembered how much his skin had flared up at the looks Blaine had been sending him as well as the lyrics of the song. He did like Katy Perry but hearing a very attractive boy singing "Teenage Dream" to him, may have been a bit too much for his heart.

Had his ears not picked up on the first part of that, Blaine probably would have laughed, but his ears had picked up on that first part of the sentence and instead he peered curiously at Kurt, a little frown on his face. "Excuse me; did you say you've not yet had a slushy thrown in your face?"

Kurt shrugged slightly, trying to pretend as if it didn't get to him that one of his Marc Jacob's jackets was forever ruined by a grape slushy. "It's a normal occurrence for the Glee members at McKinley high. We are of the lowest of the food chain, eaten up by the jocks so very high on the popularity ladder that is public school. My poor Marc Jacob's jacket… never again shall it see the light of day…"

Blaine nodded slightly, a bit amused by Kurt's obvious flamboyancy. "I know how that feels. I had to leave my old school because of constant bullying. It got so bad that I really couldn't take staying there any more…"

"So you're—"

"Gay?" Blaine nodded, smiling. "Yes, and people here know and I'm proud to be. This school has a zero-tolerance policy for bullying which does help quite a bit—as you probably already know."

"So it's like the complete opposite of McKinley in all its public school horrors. I mean, even the teachers bully students." He stated, thinking of the Cheerios coach—Sue Sylvester who enjoyed making the teachers' and students' lives alike a living hell.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be different here and I hope you can come to enjoy Dalton Academy, Kurt." Blaine gave that charming smile that caused Kurt's heart to skip a beat and the sophomore nodded at the older boy, a smile of his own growing on his face.

"I'm sure I'll come to experience things as equally as fabulous as your voice." He told him without thought and blushed again, inwardly berating himself for letting that slip.

Blaine merely grinned, not looking at Kurt as he set a sheet music on the holder, running his hands along the black and white keys. "I hope so and I'm glad you enjoyed our little welcoming, Kurt."

"Nice choice of song for a welcoming of a new student." Kurt folded his hands on top of the piano, lightly biting his lip. He felt proud that although he felt so nervous and embarrassed inside, he wasn't letting it show. He would hate that Blaine might think him childish if he became a stuttering mess all of a sudden that came just as random as Tina's stuttering had ended.

"What can I say?" Blaine continued to grin, peering over at Kurt. "It's a personal favorite for welcoming new students."

"Oh, so you welcome all the boys like that?"

"No," Blaine answered, smiling slightly. "You're the first." He stated sincerely and Kurt turned pink, clearing his throat slightly. "Sing a song with me."

"Now? Here?" Blaine nodded and Kurt slowly walked over to sit next to him, eyeing the music before raising an eyebrow. "I see you know Velvet Goldmine." He tried to ignore how close the two of them were, the fact that he barely knew the dark haired teenager and yet the way their arms brushed against each other were sending shivers down his spine.

"What kind of music loving gay boy would I be if I didn't know Velvet Goldmine?"

"A sad one," Kurt responded at once, laughing, feeling more comfortable and yet pleasantly nervous next to Blaine as the minutes passed boy. "But this song isn't a duet."

Blaine smiled softly down at him, his fingers beginning to gently run across the keys, music beginning to fill the air. "We'll just have to make it one then, won't we?" And with only a small pause, he began to sing.

_Well, you're the grand one__  
__Have you noticed?__  
__When you walk in all the fairy boys are very nervous_

Blaine grinned at the slightly pink tinge on Kurt's face as he kept glancing at him as he sung, his voice a soft melody of sound.

_Well, my starship doesn't want me__  
__And neither does his world__  
__I'm glad I caught you on my view screen, sailor_

You're the grand one  
Come and court me  
'cause this wooing is what I'm wanting

Kurt chimed in, getting another one of those perfect grins thrown his way. The former New Directions member shook his head, not being able to help but smile.

When my spacesuit comes to warm me  
And hold me like a god  
I am the captain of the gravity, Maxwell  
Everywhere I see your faces

**Hot one**_  
__From a starship over Venus to the Sun_

But it's a crime!

_You're mistaken!_

Blaine fired back, giving a teasing smile as Kurt huffed, raising his chin slightly, trying to fight off a grin of his own.

**Momentary seizure of love—oh love…**

He flushed beneath Blaine's look, burying his hands in the pockets of his jacket to try to keep them from sweating—something which honestly seemed useless to Kurt.

_Well, you're the grand one_

But darling, I'm a mess

_I've got human minds we can form_

But the boys are not impressed

_When my spacesuit comes to warm me__  
__Just hold me like a god_

I'll be the captain of the gravity, Maxwell  
I see your faces in the strangest places

**Hot one**  
_From a starship over Venus to the Sun_  
But it's a crime!  
_You're mistaken!_  
**Momentary seizure of love—oh love…**

**Hot one**  
_From a starship over Venus to the Sun_  
But it's a drag!  
_You're so mean!_  
**Destroying my belief in, in love—oh love…**

Slowly, the music died down as the song came to an end and Kurt felt himself relishing in the fact he had just sung a duet with a person such as Blaine. He hadn't known him for even a day and he could feel his respect for the other teen grow more and more with each word they spoke to each other. Not only was he a spectacular singer—he could even give himself a run for his money, he would admit it—but Blaine seemed like such a sweet person, someone who had gone through things even worse than he had, and yet he was so proud of being himself.

So much prouder than him apparently. Although Kurt wasn't really ashamed of it and acted outwardly strong, there was that small part of him—the part of him that made out with Brittany, he figured—that was frightened. Of what exactly? Even he wasn't sure, but he did know one thing.

Blaine made him frightened—and yet—he didn't see it as a bad thing.

Blaine was definitely unlike anyone he had met, but he figured that was to be expected as he had never met another gay male (or so he thought anyways)—let alone another openly gay male having been the only open one at school.

The junior was very strong and cool and Kurt idly wondered if it was just his imagination or had Blaine been flirting with him since his "welcoming" in the form of Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream".

He knew what flirting was and what it looked like having flirted a lot with Finn but he thought maybe he was just being a bit too hopeful. Kurt could not deny that he was already beginning to have feelings for Blaine even though he had only known him for a few hours at most. But maybe that was a good sign, because it meant he was getting over Finn—something which was long overdue.

"Should I give you a tour of Dalton Academy?" Blaine questioned, straightening his music sheets and putting them away before standing. "I showed you around only partially."

Nodding, Kurt uncrossed his legs and standing as well. "That'd be nice, thank you, Blaine." He stated, his mask once again in place and Blaine's lips twitched slightly but he didn't say anything as he walked to the exit, gesturing for Kurt to follow him.

And so, Kurt followed him, listening and adding in his slightly sarcastic, dry comments here and there, causing the junior to grin, laugh, and nod, replying with an equally as clever comment and he found himself having fun—having fun talking to someone who did not have in any way anything to do with the McKinley High Glee Club. In fact, they didn't even mention Glee Club all too much, something of which must have been a rare for him.

They talked about their favorite artists, but that was only one of the many things. Among those were also favorite food, subjects, movies, books, and—when it came to Kurt—designers.

Kurt was partially surprised that Blaine actually seemed interested in what he had to say. Other than his few friends from the Glee Club and his dad, no one ever seemed at all interested in him unless it involved torturing him for being who he was. It was a nice change to have a friend that seemed to take a deep interest in him and was responding to the things he said eagerly in kind.

"If I can say this without coming off rude or out of order… you seem a bit uncomfortable with being gay at times." Blaine stated to Kurt's shock and Kurt wanted to disagree, but he found he couldn't—not really.

"Maybe a little," he held his head a little bit higher as the two of them walked down a hall, boys talking and heading to wherever they were going on either side of them. "You probably know how it is at public schools. We live in Ohio; it definitely isn't the easiest being gay—let alone out."

Blaine nodded, hands in his pockets as he stared ahead. "As I said, hence the reason I'm here. Of course, not everyone here is accepting, but for the most part no one says anything. Bullying will lead to instant expulsion here. And… maybe I could help you with being comfortable, Kurt?" Kurt's head snapped up to look at him, fingers automatically moving to adjust his hair so it was as neat as it should be. "I'm not trying to hit on you, if that's what you think. We just met, I don't think that would be quite appropriate, do you?"

Kurt couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed at that but nodded anyways, smiling slightly. "Yeah, right… so, how did you mean?"

"Perhaps we can hang out? Or—I guess the exact term would be—go on a date. Just to get you a bit more comfortable? I won't do anything you don't want me to… but, you're very interesting, Kurt," he smiled. "I think I'd like the chance to get to know you a bit more.

Lips turning up into a smile, Kurt nodded. "That… would be nice, Blaine. But you may want to rethink it." He grinned, causing Blaine to blink, a confused look on his face. "I'm definitely going to give your singing a run for your money."

Blaine chuckled, nodding. "Yes, I don't doubt that. From what I've heard, you're very good."

"That wasn't even my best," Kurt responded, feeling pride swell inside of him and he hoped dearly he wasn't sounding as bad as Rachel. He knew he was arrogant, but hopefully not _Rachel_-arrogant. "I can even hit a high F."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I've not heard a male who can sing a high F… I'm going to have to hear that if you don't mind, Kurt."

"I don't mind," he responded quickly, trying to keep a hold on himself but he felt the need to show off a bit to his new friend, and Blaine seemed to want to see him to show off, so who was he to deny the older teenager that? "I would love to sing for you."

"And what would you sing?"

"Well, Whitney Houston is always good, is she not?"

"True," Blaine grinned for a reason unknown to Kurt and he was unlikely to find out why. "Should we go?" And as soon as Kurt began to nod, Blaine took his hand and Kurt felt his mouth go dry as he was pulled to the left.

Smiling at the back of Blaine's head, he thought—_I think I'm going to like this Dalton Academy…_


End file.
